Guilty Pleasures
by paigelindsey97
Summary: Anna Summers has a guilty pleasure, just as everyone else does. She loves to read, so when the new library opens up, she's ecstatic, yet will the mysterious librarian become her new guilty pleasure? Elsa Storm has a dark, painful life. Could her new redheaded customer save her? Elsanna fic! (Warning: dark themes and events in some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! I've decided to write my first Frozen fanfic because reading them will just not suffice! I felt the need to contribute to the world of Frozen fanfic, so here I am! I hope you like it! (P.S. If anyone wants to be my beta, just PM me or put it in a review! I'll love you forever!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters! (All of the titles and books listed are made up. If there are any books or titles with the same name, it is unintentional).**

* * *

Everyone has guilty pleasures. Some sexual, some not so much. They're something that one loves to indulge in, though most do not know they do. Anna Summers, the rambunctious, crazy, indecisive teenager loved to lean back and read a good book whenever she could. That's why the opening of the new library in her town was such a big deal to her.

Kristoff, Anna's best friend, had heard about this from Anna more often than he would have liked, so when Anna came bundling over to him the day the library opened, he held up a hand, which she almost ran into, and stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes, Anna, I know what day it is." Kristoff said in a monotone voice, but with a hint of a small smile.

"Yeah, well did you know-" Anna began.

"Yes Anna, I know it opens in 10 minutes _and_ I know there's enough books to keep you occupied for almost a year" Kristoff finished.

Anna huffed. "Well, Mr. Smarty-pants, since you know _everything_, why have we not left yet? You should know that I need to be first in line because I can't wait any longer! The books are practically calling my name!" Anna finished, ungracefully twirling around.

"If I weren't your best friend, I'd believe you just escaped the loony house!" Kristoff joked, but only to thin air. Anna was already 20 paces ahead of him, darting off in the direction of the library.

Eventually they both made it to the designated area, though Anna had become distracted by a person walking their dog down the sidewalk and just _had _to pet it. After pushing a few people out of the way, Anna had finally made it to the front of the line.

"I can practically _smell_ the books!" Anna announced, her nose sniffing wildly in the air. Kristoff shook his head. "I have a feeling this place will be your demise. I'll never see you again once it's open!"

"Like you'll care! You always say I'm too loud and crazy for my own good!" Anna joked.

"True, but what would I ever do without you?" Kristoff smiled.

"Meh, probably die. I _do_ take the blame for everything you do." Anna said

"Well yes, but that's mostly because it's usually you're fault!" Kristoff laughed. Anna tried to keep a straight face, but ended up chuckling anyway. Just then, the mayor came out of the library, wobbling over to the temporary podium set at the top of the steps.

"Citizens of Arendelle, I am proud to announce the opening of the first ever Arendelle Library! This will be a place to learn, study, and lose your mind in the endless array of words made for so many wonderful purposes. I hope this place captivates many mind like it already has for me. I know most of you are thinking "Wow, when will this dull man stop drolling on and open the doors?" So, without further ado, I present to you the Arendelle Library!" He announced, after a few chuckles, and opened the doors to the building.

Anna raced past the door and stopped in her tracks, looking at the thousands of books waiting to be opened and read. "Woah! There's SO MANY! Where do I even start?"

"Just go wherever you want. You'll probably read all of them at one point in your life anyway!" Kristoff replied.

Anna did not need to be told twice. She stumbled over to the section closest to her and began scanning the titles. "_Reactivity_, nope. _Helping The Yellow Heron,_ what kind of title is that? _The Bountiful Maze, _nah."

Just then she noticed a pale blue book with "The Weather Thief" written in silver letters on the spine. She pulled the book off the shelf and noticed the front and back cover were a solid pale blue. No words, no pictures, no author. The mysterious book mesmerized her and she knew she needed to check this one out that moment.

Anna speed walked up to the check-out desk, not paying attention to anything. She looked up at the librarian and almost forgot the reason she was standing there. The librarian looked only one or two years older than her with platinum blonde hair in a single braid hanging over her shoulder. She wore a navy blue cardigan and black-rimmed glasses. A silver chain dangled from her neck with a silver snowflake charm encrusted with black diamonds in it. The most mesmerizing part, though, were her pale blue eyes. They were such a pale color that they almost looked silver.

Anna never realized how engrossed she was until the majestic woman cleared her throat. "Do you have a book you would like to check out, or need for me to look up a book for you?" She asked.

Her voice. Oh, her voice. It sounded like bells chiming on Christmas day. It sounded like purity. It sounded like something she would love to hear every day for the rest of her life. Anna just then realized she probably looked ridiculous standing there with her mouth open at the angelic woman.

"Oh, yes. I'd like to check you out. No, wait that came out wrong! I want you to check me out. Crap, I mean I have a book to check out!" Anna stumbled out, her face growing hot every second longer she looked at the woman.

The girl smiled. "I understand. Do you have the book?"

Anna then realized that some time between staring at the woman and hearing her talk, she had dropped her book on the ground.

"Oh! Oops! I didn't mean to drop it! I really do love books! I wouldn't want to mess it up, really! I'm not sure why I dropped it! Sorry!" Anna rambled while picking up the book and putting it on the counter.

The woman chuckled. "I believe you. Don't worry, I'll let it slide this time" She said with a wink.

_Dear lord, she winked at me. This seductress winked at me. Ugh, don't freak out. She probably does that to everyone. It's even less likely that she's attracted to women! Why must life be so difficult?_

The girl picked up the book and began to check it out. "Oh! I absolutely love this book! It's so, I don't know, entrancing, unique, insightful! It definitely will give you a different perspective on life!" She said as she proceeded to check the book out.

_Oh goodness. She loves books as much as I do! How am I going to be able to read this without thinking of her? Why am I swooning over a librarian? _Anna continued the thoughts while offering a smile to the beautiful lady in front of her. "I can't wait to read it! We should totally talk about it when I'm done! I mean, if you want to. I'm not trying to be a creeper, I swear! I should stop talking now." Anna said.

"We can definitely talk about it when you finish. I'm excited to find out what someone else thinks of it. I haven't been able to convince others to read it." She stated.

Before Anna had time to say anything else, a rude man behind her spoke up. "Could you finish this conversation later?" He said before looking at the angelic woman. "Elsa, babe, I have the book you asked for, though I cannot fathom a reason why someone would want to read for pleasure when there are other _way _more pleasurable things we could be doing at the moment" he winked.

"Shut up Hans. I'm sorry you don't understand the wonders of literature. I'm not even sure why I stick with you." She said.

"You know why." he simply stated.

Anna didn't know what to make of the situation, but suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

The mystery lady, or as she just found out to be named Elsa, grumpily sighed. "Although rude, he's right. I'll talk to you whenever I see you again!"

Anna smiled and nodded before saying "Of course". She walked out of the building to find Kristoff and tell him about the amazing, beautiful, tantalizing, mysterious librarian and her strange boyfriend.

_Could today get any better… or stranger?_

* * *

**What did you think? It's my first Elsanna fic, so be easy on me! **

**If you would like to make album art or any visual at all, my tumblr name is paigelindsey97!**

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me or leave it in a review! I'll try to include every idea that I can!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Hello again everyone! I'm glad you've expressed interest in this story! I love you all!**

**This chapter is in Elsa's POV. I'm most likely going to switch perspectives each chapter.**

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

_Ugh, why must it be time to get up already?_

Elsa covered her head with her pillow, trying to block out the noise of her alarm, but to no prevail. She blindly reached for the snooze button on her alarm and ended up pushing it off her bed stand. _Seriously? Pro: The alarm went off. Con: Time to buy a new alarm clock._

Elsa gained enough motivation to stumble out of her bed, but not without glaring at the offending alarm clock now laying in many pieces on the floor. She sighed and walked to the bathroom to tame the unruly mess of hair.

After _many_ knots de-tangled, she finally managed to braid the birds nest she called her hair. She dressed in a dark purple button-up silk top and a black pencil skirt. _Typical librarian, I know._ Glancing at the clock to see if she had time for breakfast, she put her glasses on and walked to the bedroom. _Oh yeah, I broke it!_ She walked over to the table and picked up her phone. _Hans: 8 New Messages. _Elsa sighed and read each one.

6:00 _Hey babe, you awake?_

6:05 _Elsie, you awake yet?_

6:09 _Why aren't you replying, babe?_

6:13 _Seriously, why are you avoiding me?_

6:16 _Do I need to come over and show you why you should not avoid me?_

6:20 _Seriously. This is actually pissing me off._

6:24 _Elsa Storm, don't make me come over there to teach you a lesson._

6:27 _That's it, I'm coming over._

Elsa looked at the time on her phone. 6:31. That left her about 4 minutes until he inevitably arrived, seething with anger. With knots her in stomach, she quickly text back a reply, hoping to stop his worry and make him go back home.

_Sorry, hectic morning and my phone was on silent. No need to worry._

She really hoped he looked at the message before he came barging in. With nothing else to do but wait, Elsa paced the room until she heard loud banging on the door. She ran to open it to see Hans standing in the doorway with a red face, breathing heavily.

"Hans, I sent you a message! I told you-" Elsa started, but Hans was quick to interject.

"Don't try to make excuses! It's clear you are trying to avoid me! You know what happens when you avoid me?" Hans exclaimed while walking towards Elsa.

"I…I wasn't trying to avoid you! Honestly! It's just that-" Elsa squeaked as she was being pushed back into the nearest corner.

"Shut up, you pathetic little girl! Little girls who disobey get punished. And you know what? You've disobeyed." Hans remarked, closing in on Elsa.

Before Elsa had any time to defend herself, Hans' hands were already latched onto her braid and dragging her across the floor. Her whole head was screaming with agony as she was dragged and tossed to the ground.

"Don't," Punch, "EVER", Kick, "Avoid," Drag, "Me," Punch, "Again!" Toss.

Hans walked out of the apartment and slammed the door, leaving Elsa on the floor quivering with pain. She laid on the floor until enough pain subsided that she could stand up.

She cowered over to her make-up and began to cover up the bruise that was already forming on her cheek. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._

With pounds of foundation caked on her face, she believed she had finally covered the bruise up enough to not cause any suspicion. She painfully gained enough courage to grab her keys and start driving to the library, her safe haven. Speeding more than she would normally go, she made it to the building in a record-breaking 10 minutes. She walked into the building, sat down in her chair, and let out a sigh.

_Now I am safe, at least for a few hours. No harm can come to me._

After a few minutes, people began to walk into the building and search through the books. She realized while watching the people that she had gained a pounding headache, no doubt from being dragged and tossed by her hair. She sighed and began to check out the customer at the counter.

Nothing eventful happened until after her lunch break when the familiar redhead came practically running in the building and up to the counter.

"I finished it! I loved it! I stayed up all night, but it was worth it! Oh my gosh it's the BEST BOOK EVER! I love the part when the girl controlled her powers and the other girl fell in love with her! I've never read a book with two girls as the main romantic couple! This is awesome! I wish it were like this in real life! Oooo I also loved when- Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good."

During the girl's vibrant exclamation, Elsa had felt a stabbing pain in her side where she had been kicked and she still had the pounding headache. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have eaten something that doesn't agree with me. I'm okay though, carry on." Elsa covered.

"Are you sure? I can go get you something if you need me to. It's no big deal to me. I have nothing to do." The girl said with a look of concern on her face.

Elsa smiled. No one had shown concern for her before and now a complete stranger was offering to help her. Her heart grew warm. "No thank you, I'm really okay. No need to worry over me."

The girl didn't look convinced, but let it go for the moment. "Okay then. You look nice today by the way! Not that you never look nice, which you probably don't. I don't know. I've only seen you once before. But I'm sure you always look nice! You'd look nice in sweatpants and a sweatshirt! Not that I've imagined you in some, but come to think of it, I'd like to see you dressed like that. You'd be a cute comfy little nerd librarian. I need to stop talking now." She said and covered her mouth with her hand.

Elsa chuckled. "Well thank you. I'm sure you'd look lovely dressed like that as well." She stated.

The girls face lit up in a smile. "Thank you librarian lady! By the way, what _is_ your name?"

"It's Elsa. What is yours?" Elsa asked.

"Well nice to finally know your name, Elsa. I'm Anna." Just as Elsa was about to speak again, Anna's phone rang, earning glares from everyone in the building, save Elsa.

"Sorry!" She whispered to everyone. "Sorry, this is kind of important. It's my mother. I'll talk to you later?" She asked hopefully.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Did I surprise you? I'm sorry if Hans made you upset, but sooner or later Anna will save the day, don't worry!**

**If you have any ideas you'd like to share with me, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review!**

** Also, I'm still in need of a cover photo! If any of you would like to draw or create something for it, send it to me on tumblr! My username is paigelindsey97.**

** To the guest reviewer, thank you soooooooo much! You're amazing! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
